It is necessary in vehicles, especially in utility vehicles, to fasten a plurality of different add-on parts to a support frame of the vehicle. Typical add-on parts are exhaust gas treatment means, for example, exhaust mufflers, catalytic converters, particle filters as well as modules with any desired combination of such means. Individual fastening solutions have hitherto been used to make it possible to fasten add-on parts of the same kind in different vehicles. This is associated with comparatively high costs.